


Korra's Tattoos

by JustAThrower



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAThrower/pseuds/JustAThrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of Korra's Tattoos, why she gets them, and her developing relationship with Asami. All in Korra's point of view. Each chapter is a new tattoo Korra gets to describe what she is feeling after a major event or change in her life. Starts after Amon's defeat and will continue until there's nothing left to write about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first FanFiction ever so reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't have a beta reader yet, I tried to go through and find any errors. I'm planning on giving Korra at least one new tattoo for each enemy she has defeated or new milestone she has achieved. Each new tattoo is a chapter. All the chapters are going to follow a plot and are in order and one happens right after the other. I'll try to stay as true to the series as possible, but I ship Korrasami, so if you don't like their paring you should find something else to read. Thanks for taking the time to read this piece. If anyone wants to draw the tattoos I describe, that would be awesome. If you do, would you send them to me? I can kind of draw and sketch, but not that great. Um I think that's it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or anything related to LoK, wish I did though…

After Korra defeats Amon and has her bending taken away.

Air Temple Island

Screaming could be heard late every night from Korra's room after she defeated Amon and her bending was taken. Korra would have the same reoccurring night terror of Amon taking her bending and almost taking Mako's. She would always wake up at the same point of the dream, where Amon is just bout to bring his thumb down on Mako's forehead. The only person that can comfort the distraught Avatar is her new friend Asami Sato. If anyone else tries to touch her or even utter a word of concern she immediately screams at them to leave her alone. For some reason the young heiress is the only one that the young Avatar lets comfort her.

Korra's point of view:

"Same dream?" Asami asks me.

"Yeah," I whisper quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispers back sensing something else is the matter. I look up at her when she asks, amazed she was able to figure out something else was wrong.

Well, not wrong I guess, just umm concerning? After the first couple of weeks of Asami and Mako's relationship, I realized I wasn't jealous of Asami for having Mako, I was jealous of Mako for having Asami. It freaked the shit out of me. I never really questioned my own sexuality before because I never had to. I was kept in a compound for most of my life and I never got to interact with anyone else in my tribe my own age, girl or boy. When I figured out it was Asami I really liked, I pushed her away, always making excuses or giving her the cold shoulder to get out of hanging out with her. I was so angry and jealous of Mako, it was driving me insane.

That's when I got my first tattoo. It wasn't big or fancy or anything. I was walking through Republic City one day when I saw a flier floating through the air. I grabbed it and looked to see what was on it. It was an advertisement for a new tattoo parlor that had just opened up near the Pro Bending arena. I thought what the hell sounds like fun. I headed over there and when I got there I was in shock. The building was brand new and clean. The outside was covered in this shiny metal I heard a couple of guys call chrome. It had these really intricate designs on the outside carved into the chrome. When I stepped inside I again stopped cold. Looking around the inside was clean and modern, brightly lit with colorful but tasteful painting and designs covering every inch of the walls. A guy came up to me.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a strange accent. He sounded like he was from the Northern Earth Kingdom, but I wasn't sure. He was dressed in Republic City fashion but in the colors of the Earth Kingdom. His shirt didn't have any sleeves so it showed off his well-muscled arms covered in intricate designs and patterns.

"Hhm, oh yeah, I uh want to get something done." I manage to stutter out.

He chuckles, it comes out really deep but warm too. "My name is Zane. I guess this is your first tattoo huh?" I can only nod in response. "Well there is nothing to be nervous about. We just opened but my team and I have been doing this a long time," he assures me.

"Cool," I say.

"What's your name," Zane asks.

"My name is Korra." I reply simply.

"Like Avatar Korra?" he asks astonished.

"Yeah the one and only," I smirk. His face says it all.

"Oh, yeah we can defiantly get you hooked up," he manages to get out.

He takes me back to a room that is covered in Water Tribe designs. I look around astonished that they have all these patterns. I hadn't seen a lot of them since I left my home. Apparently Zane saw my jaw on the floor,

"My team and I have traveled around the world a lot collecting different symbols and designs from each nation and finding original ones from their artists."

"I'm surprised you found some of these symbols. Some of them I have only seen a couple of times myself." It was true too. There was this one symbol that caught my eye that I had only seen once before. It was on an old manuscript Master Katara had shown me.

Again Zane saw me looking at it,

"Do you like that one?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do. I just kind of speaks to me. Do you know what it means?" Like I said I had only seen it once before and only briefly.

"Sure. It has a pretty cool story to go with it. Want to hear?" Zane questions.

I nod my head as a reply.

"Well according to the person who showed me, it is from before the time of Avatar Roku, in the late period of Avatar Kyoshi. He told me she had traveled around the world doing her Avatar duties and had stopped in the South Pole for a long time. Rumor had it that she was staying with an old friend of her's. Apparently they had had a relationship in the past that was beyond friendship and they were trying to rekindle that old spark. When Kyoshi finally left the woman was seen wearing a betrothal necklace. On that necklace was this symbol. Eventually the woman left the village. Everyone assumed it was to go to Kyoshi and be with her. No one even blinked an eye at anything that happened though, unlike today. If you even bring up the topic of lar people, some traditionalists will flip their shit. I don't have a problem with them, for one my boyfriend would be pretty pissed. Anyways when Kyoshi died and her stuff was taken and looked through to preserve it for the next Avatar, the scribes found that the symbol was on all her things after her time in the South Pole." He told the story with such revere and respect I couldn't help but instantly respect the guy for learning the meanings and culture behind my people's symbols.

"Wow that is really amazing. I guess there is a reason that I like it so much," I reply in a sort of daze.

"Yeah it coming from the last female Avatar and all," he replies lightly.

"Yeah and another reason," I whisper.

He must have had heard me cause he asked the question I wasn't quite ready for, "What do you mean Avatar?" he asked with genuine confusion.

I instantly regretted having said it out loud, but I knew I could trust him since he told me about himself and he knew my culture, of course.

"Well, I uh, recently started developing feelings for friend that is a girl and I'm a girl, so…" I trail off not finishing that sentence.

He looks at me and instantly burst out laughing. After a while he gets himself under control and apologizes. "I'm so sorry Korra, but there is nothing wrong with liking your friend. It is completely natural. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Love is fluid, much like water. That is why I think, the water tribe that the Avatar's lover was from didn't care who she loved or married. Love is love and can't be bound by traditional ideas. Just stay true to yourself, Korra, and no one can bother you."

I was so touched by his speech I almost started crying. He again must have taken notice and brought me into a tight warm embrace. We stayed like that for a while. Eventually I pulled away and thanked him.

"Thanks I really needed that. I was having so much self-doubt, but didn't know who I could talk to about my feelings."

"Glad I could help. If you ever need anyone to talk to again, I'm always here normal working hours and my apartment is above the shop. There is a back staircase you can take and it leads right to my door. The other's guy's apartments are above mine. Now how about that tattoo, since it seems you have such a connection to it. I have to warn you though, the first tattoo can be a little painful just because you're not used to the feeling. The instrument I use to put the ink in your skin is a needle and it injects the ink into a deep layer of skin. Don't worry though it doesn't seep into any other part of your body. I'll give you some bandages and cream to put on it for a couple of days and it should be good to go. Come back when it's healed if you don't mind so I can take a picture for my wall of clients. All the clients I have ever done are on there and you can check it out when you come back." As Zane says all this he is preparing his equipment and wiping down the black leather reclining chair that I somehow missed when I first walked in. (wonder why)

"Alright sounds like a plan," I reply. I sit down on the chair he was talking about just a moment ago and thought about where to get this tattoo. Probably somewhere that isn't easily seen so I don't give Pema and Tenzin a heart attack and any of the kids ideas, I thought to myself. Zane must have had the same idea,

"Hey, I was thinking if you wanted, to get it where you put your arm band. Your bicep is one of your biggest muscles so it will hurt less too. Also when you get older and don't want to wear your arm band and show off your cool tattoo, your arm is one of the best places to have it to show it off to everyone."

As he says that last part he flexes his impressive arms with all his ink on them. I giggle at his goofy. They seem to have relaxed me a little more. He smiles in response and asks one more question.

"Do you want it to look like your arm band? Like wrap all the way around your arm instead of just the circle? If you ever want to take off your arm band, but still want your water tribe pride, it will be there waiting for you."

"Sure that sounds like a great idea," I reply readily. And it was. I couldn't believe this guy was so aware and concerned about keeping my customs. I knew this could become a great friendship in no time at all.

"Alright I'm going to start now, don't be alarmed," he says.

I nod for him to start and give him my right arm to do his work. He starts off light, giving me a taste of what it feels like. When I sigh in relief he pushes down harder until the pressure becomes the same and I assume that's as much as he has to press for it to work. I relax into the chair more as Zane begins to get into his work yelling at one of his fellow artists to make sure no one interrupts us and 'turn on that damn music!' As he works I can feel the design being impressed into my skin. It hurts, but the pain surprisingly feels good and welcome. It takes my mind off of all the trouble I have been having recently. Zane started the design 4 inches from the top of my shoulder and wraps the first line all the way around my arm. Now I can feel him putting in the top waves of the design, small little waves, nothing more than a slow current if they were real. As he gets further along in the design the waves become bigger and stronger until the last row of waves would be a tidal waves, killing anything in their path. The pattern ends with a row of boulders being pummeled by the tidal waves. I can feel each wave he puts in, each stroke, every rock and pebble he puts in at the end. It's almost like I can feel them calling to me like they would if they were real and I had my bending. It feels good and I'm happy, so happy I can feel my natural element again I begin to cry. Zane looks up in surprise and worry.

"Are you okay, does it hurt too much? I can stop and take a break if you want," he worriedly says.

"No, please don't stop. It feels good, it feels like I can bend again, don't stop!" I practically yell at him.

Being reassured I'm not hurt he continues the design, adding layers and levels and dimensions to the design making it look like a piece of art on my arm. The waves are all the right shades of blue with foam in the right places. The waves look like they are actually moving, circling my arm in a never ending ocean. The rocks look so life like, I swear I could earth bend them if I could. Perfectly defined, not too strong, but not too soft. The perfect balance of strength and weakness against the crashing waves. They are grey and black and almost blue, not brown and dull like most of the rock in Republic City. The bottom of the tattoo almost reaches my elbow. It probably stops about 2 inches away, the perfect size to hide under my arm band if I need to.

When Zane finally finishes, he looks like he just ran a marathon (I'm told those are really long races and people are really sweaty after). But he looks so pleased with his work. And he should be. It looks incredible! Perfect in every way. I can still feel the sensation of the needle and how the water and rock pulls at me.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am. It truly looks incredible! The waves look like they are actually moving and the rock is so life like. It looks like I could bend it right off my arm if I could," I say without restraint.

Zane looks so pleased that I am happy with his work. "I'm so glad you like it. I think it is the best work I have ever done. Here," he says handing me the bandages and cream, "put the cream on twice a day, once in the morning and once after you bathe at night. It will help the scab heal and keep the color in. Just don't cover it until tomorrow, the air will help the ink settle."

"Alright sounds like a plan. Again I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon for that picture, and if I need any more work done, I know where to go," I say with a small smirk on my lips.

"Ha, yeah don't you forget it! Now get out of here! You should go rest. See you around, Avatar Korra," Zane says with a laugh.

As I leave his shop, I can't help but think if I will get more tattoos. There were so many more designs that caught my eye, and those were only the water tribe tattoos. What Zane did really seemed to help me clam down and the pain helped get my mind off the Asami problem. Along with Zane's helpful advice and his amazing story. I'll have to ask Gran Gran if she knows the story or if she knew who the girl was.

When I get close to Air Temple Island, I pull my fur over my shoulders to help hide the ink. I almost make it to my room when a certain raven haired girl stops me in front of my room. She looks like she has been crying and I instantly take a defensive pose. She notices and giggles a little bit. She grabs my arm and lowers it, stepping closer so we can talk in private. I get the hint and open my door leaving it open for Asami to walk in. She closes it and turns around. I instantly pull her into a long hug where I can feel her shaking in my grip. She pulls away slightly, looking into my eyes. I blush slightly realizing how close we are. I clear my throat and ask the obvious question,

"What happened Asami, why are you crying, who did this to you?" Well three obvious questions.

She sighs, taking a seat on my bed. I quickly join her, rubbing her back. She takes a deep breath and starts, "WellmeandMakohavebeenhavingtroubleand…" I pull her into a tight hug to stop her onslaught of word vomit.

"Shhh, take a breath Asami. It's okay, I'm here for you," I whisper into her hair.

Slowly her breathing gets steadier and she is able to take a normal breath. She starts again, "Mako and I broke up." She states matter-of-factly. You could hear a pin drop from the main land. I started spewing questions like no tomorrow on about anything that could have happened. She stops me by clamping her hand over my mouth. I looked up at her with surprise.

"I broke up with him Korra. I just didn't feel any love for him anymore and I thought it would be wrong to keep leading him on. I actually haven't liked him for a while. I kind of fell in love with someone else," my green-eyed goddess confessed.

At these words my heart did a 180 and then another 180 in about .5 seconds. I felt so happy that they broke up, thinking I could at least tell Asami how I feel now. Then when she said she loved someone else my heart instantly dropped into my stomach. I knew she could never be talking about me.

I did the only thing I could, I had to ask her who. So I did. "So who is this person you now love?" I ask innocently.

"Well you know them, pretty well actually. They're from the water tribe. They're strong, and powerful, and brave, and courageous, and self-sacrificing, but they are also kind, and caring, and compassionate, and loving. Oh yeah, they were also a Pro Bender at one point and are new to the city." She says all this with a far off look in her eyes. I only wish she talked about me like that.

"Wow, sounds like a great person then…" I sigh heavily completely deflated that she wasn't talking about me.

"Well Korra actu-," She was cut off as Pema came in looking for something she kept in my closet.

"Oh, sorry girls, I didn't know you two were in here. I'll just get what I came for and leave you two alone." She finds what she needs quickly and makes her speedy escape.

I turn back to Asami wanting her to continue. "What were you going to say?" I question her.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later. Well it's getting late, better get ready for bed." She quickly leaves, leaving me wondering about what she was going to say.

I didn't really want her to leave knowing what the night brought for me in my dreams. I have had been having the same dream since I defeated Amon and it wasn't getting better. The only person I would apparently let into my room to comfort me is Asami. I don't remember anything between the time I wake up and when Asami finally gets to me. It's like I'm still stuck in my dream.

I finally get to sleep, but I don't stay like that for long.

Back to the present moment. Now we're here with me an emotional mess on the verge of tears sitting in my bed at 1 in the morning with the only person that makes me feel anything anymore sitting next to me rubbing her thumb over my bruised knuckles. I must have zoned out because she's looking at me with concern on her face.

"Hey, you still in there Avatar?" she asks with a little chuckle. I immediately blush and look away realizing I had been staring at her.

"Huh yeah still here," I reply.

"Well what's wrong?" She asks again.

Before I can even get a word out, her lips are on mine. For a minute I'm so shocked I don't even move. When I begin to feel her pull away, that's when my instincts take over. I gently grab the back of her neck and pull her sweet soft lips back to mine. Eventually we have to come up for air. We're both panting and gasping for breath while looking into each other's eyes. Her's are the same shade of green as a beautiful jade gem in the setting sun. In them I see compassion and kindness and caring and love, but something else too, something I have felt for her for a long time, lust.

I'm the first one to break the silence that has surrounded us.

"Why?" I utter. Okay not my smoothest move, but give me a break, my long time crush just lip locked with me for 3 straight minutes. I wanted an explanation.

"I love you Korra, that's why I broke up with Mako. I was talking about you earlier. I guess you didn't quite understand me. That's what I was going to say when Pema walked in and interrupted us." Everything went in slow motion when she was saying all this and all I could think about was she was talking about me earlier, she was talking about me!

Before she could say another word, I crashed my lips against hers eliciting a low moan. I pulled away again getting a whimper for my actions.

"I love you too. I have since I first met you. I love your beautiful jade eyes. I love how they light up every time you smile. You're sweet and loving and oh so kind, you can kick ass like no one's business and burn rubber better than any one in this city. You care about everyone and don't discriminate for any reason. You're the funniest person I know besides Bolin," saying this got me a punch to the arm, "Hey! Anyways, I care about you so much! And I can't imagine ever not. It hurt me so much to see you in pain after your father was labeled an Equalist. And it hurt even more knowing that I caused that to happen. I mean I could have gone about it another way, a more sensitive way... Does any of this make sense? Cause if not I mean I-."

I get cut off by a sweet soft pair of lips on mine.

"You talk too much, you know?" Their owner says.

I chuckle in agreement.

I start talking again, "So what does this make us?"

Asami quickly replies, "Anything you want it to be."

"Well it will be nice having a girlfriend I can train with huh, and who knows how to drive cause that didn't end well last time I tried." The gorgeous heiress laughs at that,

"Well good thing I have a strong tough Avatar for a girlfriend to keep me in shape and push that old Satomobile out of the ditch."

We laugh for a 5 minutes rolling all over the place. When we finally settle down, I notice the clock on my night stand; it reads 3:23 in the morning. I groan thinking about air bending training in the morning. Asami hears,

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Well there were a couple ways to answer that question. For one yeah that early morning training and mediation with Tenzin. For another there is that tattoo I got earlier, it's starting to get sore and bruised. Leaning on it for a couple hours was probably not the best thing. In the end I decided just to honest, so lighting a couple of candles with the matches and opening the window to let the full moon light in I pulled off the wrappings on my arm that somehow went unnoticed by everyone on Air Temple Island. Asami gasps as she lays eyes on my new tattoo.

"Korra, when did you get this done?" She practically yells at me.

"Keep it down! We don't want to wake anyone up. Earlier today actually, it's a long story but I saw this flier and I was pissed that you were still going out with Mako and I thought that the pain would help and so I went and had this done and the guy Zane is actually a really cool guy and the place is super cool and he knows all this stuff about water tribe culture and did this for me and it actually felt pretty good, like the pain distracted me from my problems and it was like I could feel the water and rock like I could when I could bend and I can still feel them and-." Again I was cut off with a pair of sweet soft lips on mine.

"If that's how you're going to tell me to shut up, I need to talk more." This gets me a swat across the shoulder and a hearty laugh from Asami.

"Really, you need to stop talking so much," she says as she leans in for another kiss, "but really Korra it's a pretty cool tattoo. It looks like the water is actually moving and the rocks look like they are just attached to your arm. But I never took you as one who is into tattoos."

"Glad you like it so much. It's kind of sore now, but it didn't really hurt at the time. I guess the pain felt too good. Hey! You should come with me when I go back and have him take a picture of it. And what do you mean you didn't take as one into tattoos? They are actually really common back home. Do you have a tattoo?" Really? I could pull off the whole hard core tattoo thing, right?

"Sure, this Zane guy sounds like a cool guy, I'll come. I never thought of the sheltered Avatar who lived in a compound for most of her life to be interested in tattoos though. But yeah I have one, but you'll have to find it." You could taste the sultry coming off that last sentence.

Blushing slightly, Korra takes Asami in her arms and leads her back to her bed.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait another night babe, Tenzin is going to kill me if I'm late to meditation tomorrow and I could really use some good sleep." I really was exhausted from everything that went on today.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Asami said as she gets up and heads towards the door. Before she gets a step away there is an iron grip that is surprisingly light around her wrist. She sees Korra looking at her and understands what the Avatar wants. Asami goes back to stand in front of Korra.

"Um, will you stay with me tonight, it it always seems like when you stay I can actually get some sleep." Geez, I can't make a sentence can I?

The young heiress smiles at the blushing Avatar, "Of course I will, scoot over!" I quickly make room for my beauty. MY beauty. I like the sound of that. I drape my arm over her stomach as she scoots close to me, her back to my front. I sigh into her hair, slightly rustling it. I can hear her sign as well. This makes me smile. I kiss the top of her head as I can feel her drifting off.

"I love you," I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too," I hear her utter before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Love Burns Like A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's second tattoo. This takes place between Book 1 and Book 2 after Korra gets her bending back but before they leave for the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone this is chapter two of Korra’s Tattoos. Hope everyone liked the first one. I wrote this in first person to try and get into Korra’s head and show her thoughts and feelings about everything that is happening and has happened to her. I think it gives more depth to the story. Sorry if sometimes my character gets mixed up with her’s. I’m trying to keep this story as close and as true to the actual plot as I can. Given that, I want this to be different too. I want this story to show a different side of Korra. Again this is slightly AU with the tattoos, and a little character change.
> 
> Again if you find any errors let me know and I’ll change them. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged. Also let me know if you guys want me to write anything specific. Like if you want me to give Korra a certain tattoo or where for that matter, or if you guys want me to any specific event and go off of there. Enjoy chapter two!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own LoK or anything related to Lok, really wish I did though.

Korra’s point of view.

I jerk awake from the same dream I’ve had since I defeated Amon and had my bending taken away. 

It never starts the same. Sometimes I’m at the White Lotus compound in the South Pole and somehow end up at the Pro Bending arena. Other times I’m at Air Temple Island or Asami’s house or in that cage Tarrlock had me in or downtown at the police station, in the interrogation room where I first met Lin. The dream is always the same after that. I end up at the arena, fighting Amon. He takes me out so easily and I’m so scarred as he stands in front of me. I’m frozen with fear as I just look up at him and his stupid mask. The next thing I know, I’m face down with the sensation of his thumb still on my forehead. I feel so empty, so cold, so lifeless I’m afraid I’ve died. I guess I wasn’t that lucky though because I look over to where I knew Mako was, and I see Amon behind him. I scream so loudly I think I must have torn something in my throat. It does nothing though as Amon lowers his thumb to Mako’s forehead. The worst part is the look on Mako’s face. It’s of pure horror and defeat. He closes his eyes as if accepting his fate. That’s when I always wake up, before Amon’s thumb can reach Mako. I always wake up the same too. I jerk straight upright screaming like in my dream. I’m honestly surprised no one on the main land hears me. I’m covered in a thick layer of sweat and there are always tears flowing down my cheeks. But there is also a warm calming presence next to me and a gentle but firm hand rubbing slow circles on my back.

That same presence is next to me now. I look over to see the concerned gaze of the beautiful Asami Sato. MY Asami Sato. I instantly calm down just remembering what happened a few hours ago. She smiles as she sees me relax.

“Hey, you okay?” She whispers.

“Now that you’re here,” I whisper back. 

This gets me a wide grin and a quick peck on the lips. I smile under her warm calming lips. As she pulls away I quickly grab the nape of her neck bringing her back in for more. She happily complies and soon our quick kisses turn into passion filled embraces. Just as I’m tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, there’s a knock at the door. We quickly separate not wanting anyone to catch us while we’re trying to suck each other’s faces off. It’s Tenzin to my great annoyance.

“Oh good you’re up. Hurry we must get our morning mediations in.” He quickly turns to exit my room leaving me in a state of confusion. 

Asami must have seen my expression because she quickly states. “It’s morning Korra.”

As I look out my window I’m truly amazed the sun is above the horizon. My nightmares usually only happen at night. I can have as many as four or five in a night and only having two was really rare. I guess something must have warded them off, or a someone. I turn giving Asami the stupidest grin I could come up with. This gets me a high pitched giggle that I could listen to for days.

“What?” She manages to choke out in between fits of giggles.

“Oh nothing, I’m just glad you stayed with me last night,” I say honestly. 

At this she takes a few deep breathes returning my ridiculous grin. Now it was my turn to break into a giggle fit while managing to sputter out a ‘What?’ in return.

“Oh nothing, I’m just glad you let me stay last night,” she says copying what I said earlier. 

“But of course! Where else would you go?” I question. 

“I guess you’re right,” she says in reply. 

“Good, the Avatar is always right,” I say as I can hear Tenzin yelling for me to hurry up.

“Uh, I guess I have to go.” I quickly get dressed; well try to that is, much to the amusement of my girlfriend. Girlfriend, yeah I could get used to that. 

“See you later,” said girlfriend whispers against my neck causing a shiver to go down my spine. 

“Y-yeah, later,” I manage to utter out before her lips are covering mine in a tender kiss. As she pulls away I can practically hear Tenzin’s furrowed forehead as he shouts at me to get to the mediation pavilion.

“Yeah, later,” I say again as I exit my room and head to the pavilion. I can still feel the sensation of Asami’s lips on mine.

A few days later… 

“Hey Asami are you ready to go?” I ask my beautiful girlfriend sitting in my lap. She looks up in confusion from the blueprint she was reading over. 

“I have to go back to have my picture taken remember,” I whisper into her ear so no one else could hear. Not like anyone could anyways, we’ve been leaning against my headboard for most of the afternoon just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Oh yeah! I remember now. Sure.” As she said this, she rolled up my right arm band revealing the fully healed tattoo. I could still feel the waves and rocks pulling at me whenever Asami or I traced the design. And it had been traced quite often too. Anytime Asami and I were alone it was her favorite thing to do. She would roll up my arm band and I would lay down on her lap letting her trace the design while we talked or just sat together in silence. Even when we were around others, she would rub the pattern through my arm band, like she memorized it. I was starting to think she had because she traced each wave and rock so accurately it would send shivers down my spine.

“Well let’s go then Miss Sato.” I say pushing her off my lap so I could stand up.

“Well lead the way oh Master Avatar,” she sarcastically replied. 

“Is it okay if we take Naga across?” I question. From the look on Asami’s face she really didn’t want to, so I quickly said, “Don’t worry I’ll hold you tight, I promise.” This seemed to relieve her a bit. We made our way to where I kept Naga on Air Temple Island. I deftly adjusted her saddle and climbed on. I reached down to pull Asami up and realized she wasn’t there. I look up to see the raven haired beauty sitting in front of me. If I hadn’t known she wasn’t an air bender I could have sworn she used air bending to get up so quietly. She took this opportunity to kiss my open mouth. This snapped me out of my trance while bringing a slight blush to cheeks in the process. 

We finally made it across to the main land with only one detour. Naga thought a flock of turtle ducks looked like a tasty snack. When we got back on course it’s wasn’t hard finding the shop. You could see it shinning from streets away. Once we got closer I saw that the designs in the chrome had changed. ‘I’ll have to ask Zane about that’ I thought to myself. As we were getting off Naga, I could see Asami was amazed at the building in front of us. 

“Pretty cool, right?” I ask her. 

“Y-ye-yeah pretty cool,” she agreed. 

“What? Thought I went to some sleazy hole in the wall place?” I question her.

“Oh no. I mean uh…”

“It’s cool. You have to meet Zane. He’s the coolest guy I know.” I cut her off. At that she looks quite offended.

“Well after you, of course, I me-“

“Just show me inside oh so smooth Master Avatar.” And with this we walked through the front door where I was instantly recognized by Zane.

“Hey Korra, back for more?” He said lightly.

“Oh, yeah maybe another time,” I chuckle, “just thought I would come by and have that picture taken for your wall.” There was a sharp pain in my side as I look over at Asami and mentally slap myself. “Oh and Zane this is Asami,” I say introducing my girlfriend. 

“Nice to meet you Asami, I’m Zane,” he introduces himself. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Korra’s only had good things to say about you and her tattoo is truly incredible.” I blush at her words. Hopefully it wasn’t seen by either of the people standing next to me. 

“Cool glad you like it. She told me a lot about you too. Actually she wouldn’t shut up about you,” Zane says with a smirk. At his words my blush only deepens and I know they can both see it. 

“Huh, what did s-“ 

“Shouldn’t we get that picture taken then?” I cut off Asami. 

“Sure,” Zane replies leading us to the backroom. On the way Asami gave me quite the dirty look. I could only shrug and mouth that I’ll tell her later. 

“Here we are,” Zane says pulling our attention away from each other long enough to see the huge wall of pictures. The tattoos on the wall were incredible! They were every design you could think of from traditional Water Tribe symbols to new Republic art to full body flames to designs I could only assume where from the Earth Kingdom. Asami and I both gasped at the picture in the middle. It was a picture of a late 20’s Aang with all four nations’ symbols done on his back. I was surprised at this. Katara never told me that Aang had gotten tattoos after he met her. 

“Pretty cool right? My dad did those for Avatar Aang. He was pretty surprised when he came into our old shop back in the Earth Kingdom.” Zane explains. “Well why don’t we get your picture up there too.” As he’s saying this he starts to collect some bottles and what looks like a small razor. “If it’s okay with you I would like to have you shave the area of your arm the tattoo is in again so it will look the best. Then I’ll rub some of this oil on it so it will shine better and bring out the colors.” 

“Sure no problem,” I reply as I move over to the basin and razor as he goes to find his camera. 

“Here let me help you with that,” I hear Asami say from behind me. Seriously she could be an air bender with how quietly she moves. 

I let her take the razor from my grip and lather my arm up with some soap so she won’t cut me. She slowly takes the razor from the top of my shoulder down to the bottom of my elbow being carful around the bend. She takes her time getting every inch of my skin and making sure to chop down any hair on my arm. She eventually finishes with the exposed part of my arm and tells me to lift my arm up so she can get the rest of it. When she finally finishes relieving me of all my arm hair, Asami gently wipes away the excess soap. She starts to lean in and knowing what that leads to so do I. But she misses my lips and instead whispers into my ear.

“Remember, you still have to find mine.” Her words send an ache below my waist but before I can do anything about it Zane comes back in with the camera. He hands Asami the bottle of oil and she again starts at the top of my shoulder and goes down to the elbow and then does the back of my arm. 

“Alright you look pretty good there Korra. Why don’t you go stand in front of that white sheet and I’ll get these pictures taken,” Zane instructs me.

So I do as I’m told and go stand in front of the white screen. Zane gets behind the camera and focuses in on my arm. 

“Hey Korra, sorry to ask this but could you take off your shirt. It’s covering part of your tattoo.” I could hear the apologetic tone in his voice and Asami’s giggles from behind him. So swallowing my pride I slowly raise my shirt above my head, dropping it on the floor. When I don’t hear more giggles from Asami or a smart ass remark from Zane I look up to find their surprised faces staring at my topless body. Zane looks like he is fitting me with more tattoos. I’m actually pretty okay with that and kind of curious about what he would do so I make a mental note to ask him later. Asami on the other hand is beginning to drool. I was only in my chest bindings and my new ink. I started to self-consciously cover up when Zane snapped at me.

“Don’t you dare move! I still need my pictures and you look good Korra. You should be really proud of your body.” This made me feel slightly better so I relaxed and posed so Zane could get his pictures. The whole time I thought Asami was going to leap over Zane and tackle me. 

“Alright I got all the ones I need, thanks Korra I really appreciate you coming in.” With this Zane took his leave and went back to the front of the shop. I quickly grabbed my shirt to put it back on when I felt a soft pair of hands run down my back, the nails slightly digging into my skin. A soft pair of lips finds the sensitive skin of my shoulders and I can’t resist moaning into the feeling. 

“I knew you were in shape Avatar, but I didn’t know you were this in shape,” Asami utters against my neck.

“Oh, haha, I uh, you never asked?” was all I could muster out at this. Then my eye caught a flash of sliver on the wall of tattoos. It looked like Future Industries logo. Wait, it was Future Industries’ logo! I looked around for the photo again and when I found it I couldn’t help the huge smirk that grew on my lips. I turn around in Asami’s arms planting a heated kiss on her pulse point. “I know where your little tattoo is Miss Sato and I have to say it’s pretty well hidden.” At my words Asami turns every shade of red you could think of. But whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Zane’s voice coming from the room over. 

“Hey Korra if you wanted I came up with some more designs. I think you might really like one in particular.” 

“Sure Zane be there in a sec!” I call out. “Why don’t you head back to the island and I’ll meet you later?” I suggest to Asami. All she can manage is a slight nod and she’s out of there faster than Meelo is out of a bath. 

“So what do you got for me Zane?” I question him. 

“Oh I think you’ll like it. But I can’t show you until it’s done.” He replies with a smug look on his face. 

“Oh really?” I question back. 

“Yeah do you trust me?” He retorts. Did I trust him? I mean he did this awesomeness on my arm already and he seems like a pretty cool guy. Plus he knows all about my culture, so how could I not trust him. 

“Of course I trust you! What kind of stupid question is that?” I say as my reply. He only snorts at this and gestures for me to follow him, so I do. He takes us back to the room where he did my first tattoo but this time there is a black leather topped table instead of the recliner. I look at him in surprise but he doesn’t say anything. As Zane starts to get his equipment together I take a seat on the table and look around. It’s the same room as before but all the designs are different much like the outside of the building. Zane must have seen my confused look because he explains. 

“Every couple of days the boys and I change the designs around the shop. The outside chrome gets polished and then recarved and the designs alternate between different rooms. All of the ones you see in here are from the Northern Earth Kingdom. “

“So all of you guys are metal benders then?” I question.

“Yeah we can all metal bend. My brother is the best at it. He does all the intricate designs and the outside of the building.” Zane replies.

“That’s pretty cool,” I say. “So where is this tattoo going?”

“Hehe, don’t worry about that. But I will need you to take off your shirt and pants. Then lay down on your back.” He says this with a mischievous look in his eyes. But I do as he says and strip out of my shirt and pants and then my other Water Tribe adornments thinking I’ll save Zane the breath of asking me to. I then lay back on the cool leather table and look up at the ceiling. To my surprise there are designs on the ceiling too. These showed the levels of Ba Sing Se in a remarkable amount of detail. They were almost like the blue prints of the city. 

“Okay Korra, this one is going to be much bigger than the last one so it will take longer. If the pain gets to be too much let me know and we can take a break. This one is going to start from the outside of your right mid-thigh and go up across your abs until it reaches your left side of your ribs under your left breast then ends a couple inches below your armpit.” He tells me all this and all I can think is ‘Can’t wait to see it when it’s done.’

Zane starts as he did before with a little pressure easing me into the final feeling. He was right when he said it would take a lot longer. I don’t mind though. I find the pain helps clear my mind of everything that has happened. The pain lets me think clearly. I can feel Zane moving up my thigh, over my hip and onto my stomach. Eventually he makes it across my abs up to my left breast like he said. He stops just below my left armpit. He then finds his way back down to my abs this time slightly closer to my inside thigh but never going any further. He ends this new line at the same point he started. He repeats this pattern several times, getting smaller and smaller each time. By the time he starts to add color, depth, and shading to the design I know what it is. This new tattoo is made out of several different tongues of fire spanning across my body. The more detail Zane adds the more I can start to feel it pull at me like the waves and rocks do on my arm. It makes me feel like Asami does. It fills me with warmth and life and passion. It’s incredible how I can feel it pull at me though. It feels hot and dangerous like actual flames but I know it can’t hurt me just like the fire I bend. I have complete control of the fire I bend but I still know fire has the ability to destroy and kill if it’s not tamed. 

When Zane finally finishes he looks utterly exhausted. I look around trying to find a clock in the room and when I finally find one I almost leap off the table. It’s almost eleven at night. Zane sees my reaction and starts to chuckle. 

“Yeah it’s a little late Korra. These larger tattoos take much longer, especially if you want all the details and I know you do. But don’t worry about the time, I’m sure Asami won’t mind when she sees this.” 

At his last sentence my cheeks blaze like my new tattoo. “Thanks Zane, it really does look amazing. It’s like I can actually feel the heat of the flames on my skin. I’ve missed that feeling since Amon took my bending.”

“Any time Korra. I’m really glad you like it so much. I’m happy you trusted me so much with the design too. I thought it would be a good representation of your relationship with Asami. Just based on how I saw you guys interact today I can tell there is something special between the two of you. Just stay true to yourselves and you’ll be the happiest people in the world. Don’t let other people tell you how to live or who to love. Trust me, they’re not worth your time.” Zane says all of this with so much sincerity that I had to believe him. And why shouldn’t I? He only reaffirmed what I already knew to be true. When I was with Asami I felt like the happiest person in the world. And who cares if we’re both girls, as long as we’re happy together no one else’s opinion really matters.

“Thanks again Zane. That really means a lot to me. And I’ll try to remember what you said about other people’s opinions about us. But you really nailed the tattoo and what it means and how it does represent our relationship. I’ll be back in a couple of days for those pictures again.”

“Really anytime Korra. Your tattoos have been some of the best I have ever done. I’m glad they mean so much to you too. And that sounds good, I’ll just get you some bigger bandages and some more cream then. You might want to have Asami help you attach the bandages though. It will be a little harder getting them on than your arm ones.”

“Sounds good. See you in a few days!” I say as I head out of his shop after getting dressed and collecting the new bandages and cream. I whistle to Naga and in a few seconds I see her bounding down the street towards me. I jump on her back without having her break stride and we jump right into the harbor to head back to Air Temple Island. 

When we finally arrive at the island, I take Naga back to the stable where she is staying and fill up her food and water bowls. I then head back to my room to get ready for bed. What I was not expecting to find in my room was the object of my newest tattoo passed out on my bed. ‘She must have been waiting for me.’ I thought to myself. I change as quietly as I possibly can to not disturb my sleeping girlfriend. But when I stub my toe on the dresser in the corner of my room that plan goes right out the window. 

“Who’s there?” Asami groggily calls out.

“Sorry, it’s just me.” I whispered back. She immediately relaxes back onto my bed following my movements with her eyes. When she notices me wince she comes over to see what’s the matter.

“Are you okay? Did you get in a fight?” She questions worriedly. 

“Nothing just my toe I guess,” I lie. I want to show her my tattoo myself not her find it again. I start to get undressed so I could put my sleep clothes on. When I am just in my chest bindings and underwear I turn around to face my concerned girlfriend. I could see her eyes tracing the curves of my body from my head to my toes. Her eyes finally find my new tattoo and her jaw drops. 

“Wh-when d-did you get that done?” She stutters out. 

“Oh, this? After you left. Zane had this new idea for me after seeing me earlier. I was a little nervous at first because he didn’t tell me what it was going to be, but I think it turned out really cool.” I say in reply, a huge smirk forming on my face the longer Asami takes in my new tattoo. 

“It looks amazing! The flames look so real.” As she says. Asami gingerly reaches out to touch my new ink. I take her hand and guide it around my new tattoo. I start low like Zane had and bring her hand across my thigh, over my hip, following the contours of my abs, under my breast and finally rest it under my arm. She finishes the loop after that tracing the line Zane had made back down to my thigh. 

“It’s amazing.” She breaths out. Saying this she moves closer to me, her head resting on my shoulder, her lips brushing against my pulse point. “You’re amazing.” She whispers against my neck. This sends shivers through my entire body she no doubt felt too. 

I maneuver us back to my bed so we can lay down because in all honesty I am exhausted and pretty sore from my new ink. Asami picks up on this too and she quickly pulls me down onto my bed with her. Asami then begins to kiss down my neck reaching my collarbone going down my shoulder and finally reaching the tip of my new tattoo. She gently kisses down the whole length spending extra time at the widest point which was just over my abs. She finally reaches the bottom of my tattoo and starts her way back up repeating the whole process several times. She finally ends with a long passionate kiss where I want her lips most, on mine. We kiss for as long as possible before having to come back up for air. At that she lays down next to me resting her head in the crook of my neck. I lean down to kiss her forehead goodnight before she has the chance to drift off to sleep. 

“I love you.” I utter into her raven locks.

“I love you too.” She whispers back before we both drift off into a peaceful sleep full of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Another chapter done. What did you guys think about this one? I tried to bring more details and more interaction into Korra and Asami’s relationship. I really tried to bring up some insecurities of Korra’s about having this relationship with Asami and how that might affect them both as public figures. This chapter took place between Book 1 and Book 2 just to clarify for you guys. The next chapter will be after Korra’s fight with Vaatu and Unalaq. Hope you guys are liking this so far. Let me know and if you guys want anything changed or added or a specific tattoo or event to happen let me know, and as always reviews are always appreciated.


	3. The Spirits Know Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Korra defeats Vaatu and Unalaq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 3 of Korra’s Tattoos. I hope you guys liked chapter 2. Get ready for a long read with this one. But it think it will be worth it. Seriously though if anyone wants to draw these tattoos, I would love that. Just send over to me and I’ll put them up as the picture for the story. Again if you see anything in here that you have questions over, if I make a grammar error, spelling mistake, or you just want to comment and give feedback, I would love that. I really like reading all the nice things you guys send me and the suggestions about how to make the story better. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own LoK or anything related to Lok, really wish I did though.

Korra’s point of view.

I defeated Unalaq and Vaatu. I opened the Spirit Portals. I made the Spirit World and the Human World one again. I saved the world from darkness. I saved the Water Tribes from destroying each other. I had to fight my own family to do it. I had to lose myself to set the world free. I travelled through the Spirit World and faced my own insecurities. I was defeated by Vaatu and Unalaq losing my connection to Raava and my past lives. I defeated Vaatu and Unalaq and regained my connection to Raava but my connection to the past Avatars was permanently severed. I killed my own uncle. I ended the role of the Avatar being the bridge between the physical and Spirit Worlds. I bring in the new age of the Avatar, the Second Era. 

I have had dreams of everything that has happened in these past couple of months. Most of my dreams are of losing my connection to Raava and being defeated by Vaatu and Unalaq. I dream of killing Unalaq and the crushing guilt that consumes me body and spirit. I dream of all my past lives that I no longer feel within me. I dream about my father dying and my mother so crushed with grief she is almost nothing of her former self. It breaks me in every way you can imagine. I dream of losing the person I care most about, being taken from me by the dark spirits that are always in my dreams. 

My dreams get worse the more time goes on not better. The guilt of killing Unalaq plagues me in my waking hours as well as my dreams. I know now that there was no other way, but I still feel responsible for taking a father away from my cousins. This time I still have my bending, but I have lost my spiritual connection with the world. I feel so empty and alone. My past lives are gone. I don’t have any more guidance. I have pulled into myself. I have pushed everyone away. I can’t bring myself to go out anymore. I don’t want people’s pity. I don’t need it. I am strong, I can get over all these things by myself. 

I wake up screaming again. This is the third time tonight and it’s only midnight. I’ve been getting these dreams a lot more than after I defeated Amon. I always feel the same after waking up, cold, empty, and alone. I’m covered in a thick layer of sweat and I’m overcome with dizziness. It takes me nearly 10 minutes to figure out I’m not in my dream anymore and then another 5 to get my heart rate and breathing back to normal. There is always a warm presence by my side the whole time I’m trying to get somewhere back to normal. When I finally calm down enough I realize its Asami. 

“Hey it’s okay Korra, you’re okay. It wasn’t real, it’s okay.” She whispers into my ear. She wraps her arms around my middle, pulling me into a fierce embrace. I manage to wrap my arms around her shoulders and start to cry into her neck. I was surprised when the tears started to flow. I hadn’t cried in front of anyone since Dad and Mom were arrested by Unalaq. 

“Sshh, sshh, it’s going to be okay Korra. Everything is going to be okay.” Asami continued to whisper into my ear.

“N-n-no i-i-it’s n-n-not!” I choked out. “M-my p-past l-l-lives a-are g-gone!” 

“Hey Korra it will be okay. Jinora is trying to figure out how to get them back. She is spending a lot of time at that library with that creepy owl spirit. Everything is going to be just fine.” 

“B-but I-I k-killed Unalaq! I killed him A-Asami!” I sobbed even harder into her shoulder, finally letting go of my problems, finally telling someone else what was going on, what was troubling me so much. 

“Oh Korra… I had no idea you felt that way. I’m so sorry Korra. It wasn’t your fault. Unalaq had already fused with Vaatu and the only way you could have won was to defeat Vaatu and inadvertently kill Unalaq. Your cousins don’t blame you Korra. I don’t know how they could. Now they are the new chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe. They seem much happier now that they have some freedom in their lives. Just remember Korra there was no way you could have saved him anyway. He was an evil man who was hell bent on destroying the world.” As Asami said all this she moved me into her lap so we could lean against the wall together. She starts to play with my hair that had come undone during my dream. It was actually really soothing so I let the rest of it out of my wolftails. Asami got the message and started to run her fingers through the rest of my hair. 

Eventually I calmed down enough to from coherent sentences. “I, it’s just that I feel so guilty for taking Eska and Desna’s father away from them. I was so scared when Dad and Mom were arrested and I thought I wouldn’t be able to see them again. Then when Dad got hurt… I don’t think I could live without him. And he was all they had. And then being separated from Raava even for a short time, I felt so powerless and small and worthless. Even now, I still don’t feel as strong as I was. And now I don’t have my past lives to help and guide me. What if something else happens? What am I going to do?” By the end of my confession I’m almost hysterical again. 

“Korra, Korra look at me. Hey, you did what you thought was right at the time and it was right, it was the only way. And like I said, they are much happier now that they have the freedom to do as they please. And Korra your Dad is okay now. Kya healed him and he is 100% again, you know that, you’ve seen him. We can go visit if you want, we can start planning a trip if you want. For being separated from Raava, you should go talk to Jinora. She has been doing a lot of travel into the Spirit World and research. I bet she would love to help you if you asked her. And Korra, you are the strongest person I know! You are brave and selfless and courageous and loving and kind. You are worth everything to me. And you may be shorter than me, but when you walk into the room everyone turns to you. You command respect and you deserve it for all you have sacrificed to keep this world in order. And if something else happens, we’ll do what we do every time, we’ll come together as Team Avatar and kick some serious ass. We have all our friends to rely on too. We have Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Lin, the United Forces, both the Water Tribes, and of course each other. You are not alone and never will be because I will always be there for you.” 

By the end of Asami’s speech I was in tears again, but these tears were tears of joy and happiness and relief. It is truly incredible how with just a few words, Asami is able to bring me back from the brink of hopelessness back into the warmth of love. 

“Thank you Asami, really. I needed that. I just feel so alone even though I know everyone is there for me, even though I know you’re here for me. It’s just really hard some days to go out and put a smile on my face when all I want to do is stay inside and hide from my problems. I love you, I hope you know that.” 

“Oh course Korra, any time. And I do know, I know you love me and I love you so much. It hurts to me to see you in pain and so sad.”

“Well I feel better now. I guess you were right about opening up once in a while. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.” 

“Hey, I know! Why don’t we go out? Nothing fancy, maybe just a walk around the park or we can go see a Pro Bending match. Just something to keep us busy.” It was a great suggestion so I readily agreed. 

We finally made it down town. Naga was under the weather so we just took the ferry over. It was a nice ride, just being with Asami, the sun was out and shinning with a light breeze blowing over us. It actually felt good to be out for once since the whole Harmonic Convergence emergency. It just felt really nice to hold Asami’s hand and be close with her. 

We finally reached the park. It hasn’t changed much since I first arrived in Republic City and fished in the pond. We even passed by the place where I first heard about the Equalists. This park actually has a lot of memories for me. Most of them are good, but not all of them. My favorite is when I took out Asami a few weeks after we got together. There was supposed to be a popular band playing that Asami liked. Half way through the performance it started to rain. Everyone got soaked but no one really cared. All the people that stayed got shirts from the band. Asami was pretty excited so that just made me happier. It turned out to be a really fun time. 

We finally stopped in front of a familiar building. I had to look at it for a second to realize it was that tattoo shop. I suddenly remembered that I never went in for my picture. Stuff got really busy before my new ink could fully heal and I could go in for Zane. 

“Hey Asami, mind if we stop inside for a bit? I need to let Zane take a picture of my tattoo. I never got the chance to go in and have him take it.” I question the beauty beside me. 

In a sultry voice Asami asked, “sure, you going to let me shave you again?” 

At this I couldn’t help but blush profusely. “Hehe, um, well why don’t we go in and see if he’s even here.” 

“Sure babe, lead the way.” Was the only response I got. 

When we finally got inside I recognized all the guys right away. And I guess they all recognized me too cause I got a loud chorus of hellos from all around the room. Zane’s brother got of his perch at the counter and went into the back to get his brother. 

As he comes out of the back room, Zane’s thick accent fills the air, “Hey Korra, haven’t seen you in a while. I guess you were a little too busy saving the world again. Don’t worry though I can forgive you for that. I mean you did save the whole world from being taken over by dark spirits and all. But I’m glad you could stop by. What can I do for you?” 

“It’s good to see you too Zane. And don’t worry about the saving the world thing too much it is in my job description. Oh and nothing much, it’s more what I can do for you,” I say with a quirky of my eyebrows. 

“Oh and what may that be, if I may be so bold to ask.” He answers with his own eyebrow raise. 

“Well there is this really awesome tattoo I got a while ago and I never really got to go and get a picture taken of it for my friend’s really cool tattoo shop.” I reply with a smirk. 

“Well I don’t think that will be a problem here. I know this really cool guy who takes really awesome pictures of really awesome tattoos that Avatars get.” Zane replies with his own smirk.

“Oh really? And who would this be?” I question. In response I get a nice slap across the shoulder and my arm being yanked in the general direction of the back room. I can only laugh at this and grab Asami’s hand to pull her back with me. This gets me a fit of giggles from my beautiful girlfriend that I could listen to for days. 

As the pulling on my arm lessens, Zane calls over his shoulder, “You know the drill Korra. Get shaved and rub in that oil while I set up and get the camera. And no making out! This is a place of business after all.” At his last remark a sly smile crosses my lips and I can feel Asami’s grip on my hand tighten. 

“No problem boss.” I give as my reply. 

“Yeah whatever Korra.” Zane says as he goes to get his camera. 

Walking over to the basin and razor Asami asks, “Do you want me to help you again?” 

“Well who else would I get? Maybe Tenzin would like to come help.” I retort. 

“Fine then, since you asked so nicely.” I could really just talk like this all day with Asami. No cares in the world, just the two of us joking around with each other. Yeah I could do that the rest of my life. 

“Thanks, I really do appreciate it. And it’s not like you mind anyways. I know you love seeing me, and don’t try and deny it either.” By the look on Asami’s face I had guessed correctly.

“Just shut up and get rid of these damn clothes.” She snaps back. I can only laugh as I start to take of my tank top and pants having already lost my boots when we first got into the room. 

It doesn’t take long for Asami to get that dark look in her eyes whenever I lose my clothing. I have to snap my fingers in front of her face to break her stare. I only giggle as her cheeks turn all shades of red. She quickly lathers me up and starts to get rid of most of my body hair again. She starts at the bottom of my tattoo and works her way like she always does when she traces it. I find it really relaxing and I can start to feel myself drift off. Before I know it she’s done with the razor and wiping me down with the special oil Zane uses to get the ink to shine. 

As Asami is finishing up with the last of the oil, Zane walks in with his camera and starts to get everything in order.

“You ready Korra?” He questions me.

“I was born ready!” I reply walking over to the white wall where we took my arm tattoo picture. 

“Okay, stand just like that, alright hold still.” Zane calls out directions. Soon enough he has the pictures he needs and I can finally get my clothes back on, much to the disappointment of my lovely girlfriend. 

“Hey Zane I wanted to ask you a question.” I yell at him across the room as I slip my tank over my head. 

“Anything Korra fire away.” He yells back.

“Well I know these things aren’t free and you put a lot of work and effort into them, so I was wondering what I owed you for this newest tattoo.” This had been bothering me for some time and I just remembered to ask him about it. 

“Well, why don’t we make a deal, because you’re right, these things aren’t the cheapest in the world and something like yours does take a lot of effort and concentration. What if I used your tattoos as the tattoos in our shop’s advertisements? We wouldn’t show your face, just the tattoos. And if you ever start wearing them out in public than we can use the larger whole body shots. If you get anymore the payment would just be the new tattoo featured in the ads. Sound fair enough?” 

“Yeah that sounds pretty good to me. And more than likely I’ll be back for more. You really do amazing work. When I move off Air Temple Island I am definitely going to be showing them off as much as possible.” I replied. And I meant every word. The deal was fair and I really loved my tattoos. And I may or may not be thinking of getting another one. 

“Okay I’ll see around then. Don’t be surprised if you see your tattoos around town. I’m going to get the new ads printed as quickly as possible.” Zane said as he led us back up to the front. 

“Haha, sounds like a plan. See you Zane! Bye-guys!” I yelled to the rest of the shop. I got a murmur of replies from all over again. The other guys were actually real cool and they have some pretty neat stories about all their travels. 

As we leave the shop Asami grabs my arm and looks over at me, “Are you really going to get more tattoos?” 

“Um, yeah maybe. I mean not right this second but maybe soon. Why? Do you not want me to get anymore?” I ask back.

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant. I would love it if you got more tattoos. Then I can find them and take care of them again.” She says this with a wide smirk on her perfect lips. I chuckle in reply and lean into her as we walk down the street, arm in arm. 

About a week later…

Asami has been away on a business trip to Ba Sing Se for 3 days and isn’t supposed to get back until tomorrow. I have used a lot of this time to talk to Jinora about reestablishing my connection with my past lives and strengthening my connection with Raava. She has been really helpful about different mediation techniques and how to get in and out of the Spirit World faster. Even with all this I haven’t been able to make a connection to any of my past lives and my connection with Raava probably hasn’t gotten any better. 

That’s what led me back to Zane’s shop. I guess I just needed to clear my head again and thought the best place to go would be to talk to him or in the very least get some new ink. 

I got to his shop right as they opened figuring if I did get work done, then I could get it done during normal business hours and not make Zane work till the dead of night. I noticed the chrome had changed again and this time it was done in a bunch of flowing curves and sweeps. The lines themselves didn’t look very impressive, but when you looked at it as a whole it immediately reminded me of the ocean back home. 

When I got inside only a few of the guys were actually in the shop. They just looked like they woke up too. They greeted me with stifled yawns and small waves. I could only chuckle and wonder how I was able to get up this early in the first place. As a native Water Triber, the mornings are evil. Zane finally walked in with a steaming cup of tea in his hands and was pretty surprised to see me so early in the morning.

“Hey Korra, isn’t it a little early for a Water Triber to be getting up. I thought the mornings were evil.” He joked. I had told him this while he had done my flame tattoo and we were talking about where fire benders and water benders get their powers from. 

“Oh yeah, I guess. Just wanted to get an early start to the day. I actually have a new idea for a tattoo I was hoping you could help me figure out. I also wanted to tell you I’m moving in with Asami in a few weeks so by the time it’s done healing I can wear my ink loud and proud.” I just really thought about the idea for the new tattoo and I wanted to see if Zane would do it. And I really am moving in with Asami in a few weeks. We made the decision before she left for her trip. This way I could walk around the house in my underwear and drive her insane and not have to worry about the kids or Tenzin seeing my ink. 

“Yeah that sounds like a great idea why don’t you head to my room and I’ll meet you there. I just need to get my sketch book and equipment and put this cup away. Oh and would you like any tea while I’m at it?” Zane asked.

“Alright sounds good. And no thanks I had some before I left the island this morning.

When I got to Zane’s room, the designs had changed again. This time they looked like ancient Air Nomad symbols. I don’t even recognize half of them and I can’t figure out how the guys got them since the only living air benders are Tenzin and his kids. ‘Maybe they went to the old temples,’ I thought to myself. 

“Hey, ready to get those ideas flowing then?” Zane said as he stepped into the room. 

“Yep ready to go!” And at the moment I knew what I wanted to get. It just kind of popped into my head. 

“I was wondering if you do Raava on my back,” I told him. 

Zane looked over at me like I had a second head. “You want me to do Raava on your back? Um Korra this might sound crazy to you, but most people don’t know what Raava looks like.”

“Oh, well then I could draw her for you.” I replied. 

“Sure, knock yourself out.” Zane hands over his sketch book and pencils. 

As soon as I pick up a pencil it’s like my hand has a mind of its own. In only 15 minutes I have an exact copy of what Raava looks like. It’s almost like she is actually on the page. I hand my drawing back over to Zane. As he looks it over his eyebrows move up and down and his lips start to curve into a large smile. When he finally looks up I think his face might split from how much he is smiling. 

“What, do you like it?” I ask kind of concerned about how much Zane’s face must be stretching.

At this he starts to laugh, and he doesn’t stop for a good few minutes. When he is finally able to control himself he says, “Oh Korra, this is the best drawing of Raava I have ever seen because it is her. I’ve actually seen this before. A few of the guys and I travelled to the Air Temples all over the world. In a one of them I saw this same drawing at the feet of the past Avatar statues. It looked like it was carved whenever those statues were put there. I just never knew that drawing I saw was of Raava. I can defiantly do this for you. Where did you want his again?”

I was relieved that Zane wasn’t laughing at my drawing skills and kind of amazed he had been to the Air Temples. “On my back, like all of my back, every inch that you can get. I guess just a really big version of that drawing.” 

“Okay I can do that. It’s a good thing you came in early because this is going to take a while. Again if the pain gets to be too much or you need to take a break let me know. I’ll need you to take your tank and your chest bindings off for this one and lower your pants down to below your hip. I’ll leave so you can get comfortable on the table. I need to get the ink anyways. Oh, and is it okay if I just do it all in black? I think the contrast with your other tattoos will look good.” 

“Sure I can do that. Just the black sounds good to me, you are the professional.” I reply with a sheepish smile. Zane quickly leaves the room to get his ink and let me change. 

When he comes back I’m already on the table just like he asked. He yells at his brother to turn the damn music on and to not let anyone bother us. It reminded me of my first time over here. 

Zane starts the same way he always does, with little pressure and gradually getting to the final feeling. As my body started to relax under his expert touch I couldn’t help but go back to those months in the South and North Poles. It was like all my memories came flooding back. They played in my mind like movers played on a screen. It was like watching my whole journey again. But it wasn’t from my point of view because I was in the shots. It took me a few minutes to realize that the point of view must be Raava’s. I quickly told Zane I was going to mediate for a while and to keep doing what he was doing. He didn’t seem to have a problem with it so I started to slow my breathing and try the new forms Jinora taught me. When I opened my eyes again I was in the Tree of Time. Next to me sat a woman dressed in white with blue accents. I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn’t put my figure on it. When she finally spoke I knew who I was sitting with. 

“Yes Korra, I am Raava. This is my human form. I can turn into any form I want, but I find when dealing with humans it is best to look like them. You have finally reconnected with me. I am so glad too. Do you know how lonely it gets being the supreme being of good in the world? Anyway, I know you have been through a lot in the past couple of months and I just wanted to say thank you for doing what the world needed you to do and not what you wanted to do. I also wanted to thank you for creating balance in the world again by leaving the Spirit Portals open and finally defeating Vaatu. He is still a part of me because one of us cannot be without the other, but he is much easier to control now.” She says all this while looking deeply into my eyes. It’s kind of unnerving but at the same time comforting. 

“I know you have gone through many trails to achieve this balance. I also know that you have been struggling with your guilt about what has happened to your uncle. This is good. It lets you know you have a conscience and that you are a good person. But let me be the second person and first being to tell you that he is in a much better place. When he died his spirit was taken to a spring deep within the spirit world to be cleansed and taken care of. He is at peace now and much happier than he has ever been. He can look over his children now and has even looked upon you a few times to see how you are doing. It troubles him that you worry so much about him. He knows you feel guilty for what happened, but he says that you need to let that go. He told me to tell you that he is finally at peace with himself.” Again she says all this with the weird but comforting eye contact. But as she finishes speaking I feel a calm come over me and a peace fill my heart. It finally feels like I can get over this guilt if Unalaq is truly happy and finally at peace with himself. 

“Listen to this last part very carefully Korra. This is the last thing I have to say. You are not weak or small or useless. You are strong and brave and one of the best Avatars to have ever lived. You have many allies that count on you but you can also count on them. They are your friends and your family. They care about you and have been very concerned about your recent depression. Especially a certain green-eyed heiress. She often offers up words to me or her mother for you to get better. Being with her has brought your spirit back into balance. She has been able to do things for you no others have been able to do. She makes you the happiest person in the world and I don’t need to be an all knowing entity of pure good to know that. You just have to look at how you two smile at each other and can pick up on each other so easily. You two honestly have a very special connection. She is the one for you Korra, don’t let her get away.” And with this the scene around me started to fade. I could still hear Raava’s voice in my head and see her riveting eyes looking into mine. 

When I finally open my eyes the room is dark, Zane is passed out in a chair in the corner, and there is a blanket over each of us. I groan loudly as I shift my weight from one side of my body to the other. This wakes up Zane who looks groggily over at me. 

“I was wondering when you were going to come out of mediation. I finished your tattoo almost 3 hours ago and you just looked so peaceful I thought I’d just let you to rest for a bit. It’s only 5 in the afternoon so the sun is still out. It’s a good thing you came in early this morning. If you don’t mind me asking, what were you mediating about?” Zane says all this as he starts to collect his equipment and fold his blanket. 

“Just about an old friend that I haven’t seen in a long time,” I reply. He gives me a shrug at this. 

“Do you want to see your new tattoo? I haven’t put the bandages on yet. I thought you might want to see it first. Hear just hold up this mirror to the big one and you’ll be able to see it. I’ll be right back, I need to go put this stuff away.” He leaves the room and I can hear him talking with his brother about a new carving for the chrome outside. 

I take the mirror Zane gave me and go stand with my back facing the big mirror in the room. When I finally catch a glimpse of my new ink, I almost drop the mirror. The tattoo is a perfect copy of what I drew for Zane. The new ink covers my whole back, from the tips of my shoulders to just above my tail bone. The pattern is prefect and he even got the lines to line up with my spine and chakra points. It’s like Raava fits perfectly on my body, each point being where it needs to be. After admiring the new tattoo some more I finally start to get my bindings back on. When I get that done and my pants pulled up, I wait for Zane to come in and put the rest of my bandages on. 

“So you like it?” The man in question ask slipping back into the room. 

“Yes! I love it! You did an amazing job, I can’t thank you enough. This one really means a lot to me. More than you will ever know.” I tell Zane.

“Anytime Korra, anytime. This one will take about 2 weeks to fully heal and will need a little more attention since it covers a major part of your body and your nervous system. Make sure to apply more cream in the morning and at night and change the wrappings at least once a day if not when you put on more cream. My brother has all your stuff ready out front. And with our deal, you are good to go. See you in a few weeks if not sooner.” 

“Thanks Zane. I’ll make sure to mark that in mine and Asami’s calendars. Asami gets home tomorrow so she’ll be able to help me with the wrappings then. I think this one is your best yet. I’ll be excited to see if you can top it he next time I come in. Until then or in 2 weeks.” I say as we both walk to the front. 

By the time I get back to Air Temple Island it’s almost 9 in at night. I got kind of hungry on the way back and had to stop at Narrok’s to get some Water Tribe noodles. I finally make it back to my room after dodging some questions by Ikki and Tenzin. It was dark in my room and I didn’t see the shape sitting on my bed until I sat down and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I instantly melted into the embrace knowing exactly who it was. 

“Hey I thought you didn’t get back until tomorrow?” I ask her.

“Oh I thought I would try and make it home early to surprise you. I actually got in around 6 but you weren’t here and Tenzin nor Pema knew where you were. Apparently you got up really early and flew over on your glider.” She whispers into the nape of my neck. 

“Yeah I had to go do something that I needed to do for a while. I thought an early start would keep me motivated and it seemed to work.” I whisper back into her hair. 

“Oh and what was that?” She looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes.

“You’ll have to find that out yourself,” I tease. At this she pouts and my resolve almost breaks, almost. 

As I start to change to get ready for bed Asami watched me very closely guessing what I had to do. When I purposefully change facing her instead of away like I normally do to show off my back she makes me turn around so she can see my back. She guessed correctly because when I turn around I hear a gasp but also a knowing chuckle. I can hear her stand and move closer to my back, tracing each line and circle with feather light fingers. She goes over each inch of my skin with a careful touch several times before placing a hesitant kiss at the base of my neck. I moan as her lips start to move across the tops of my shoulders. She quickly has me lay down on the bed so she can get to all of my back comfortably. 

Asami always does this when I get a new tattoo. She kisses the whole thing 3 or 4 times the first night I have it then traces the pattern nonstop until she memorizes it and can even do it through my clothes. She continues to kiss down my spine reaching the end of my tattoo and works her way back up each side, strictly following the new ink with her soft lips like she would drive a freshly paved road in one of her Satomobiles or her motorcycle. When she finishes kissing my whole back for the third time, she flips me onto my side so that I can cuddle up to her. I bring her lips up to mine only now realizing how much I’ve missed them in the few short days they were gone. We kiss for a long time, going slow and just saying hello to each other after her long trip. I finally see her yawn and decide it’s time to get some sleep. 

“I really do like your new tattoo. I think it suites you very nicely. Did you get it because of what happened?” It’s kind of scary how well Asami knows me now that she can tell when, where, and why I get my tattoos.

“Glad you like it. And yes that was the main reason I got it, so I could feel closer to Raava, so I can feel like she is physically with me no matter what happens.” I murmur in reply. Sleep is finally taking its toll on us. 

“You know how much I love you right?” I quietly question.

“Of course I do.” Asami replies equally as quite. 

“I have always loved you, I love you as much as a person can possible love another person, and I will always love you until the end of my days.” I whisper. “I love you, Asami, so much.

“Oh Korra, you own my heart from now until forever.” She whispers back. “I love you too, Korra, so so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. Again if you liked it review it comment what you liked what you didn’t, if you want a specific tattoo or event to happen, let me know, in general if I made a mistake of any kind let me know. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Korra’s next tattoo will be after everything that happened in Book 3. Get ready for the feels and a lot of plot writing in that chapter. After that I only have 2 more chapters planned so let me know if you want more after that. I’m trying to come up with ways to keep this story going for as long as possible. Until next time, keeping reading!


	4. Love Is Just Not One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place after Korra fights the Red Lotus. Su has already taken the poison out of Korra and this is like what happens after that and how Korra deals with the ramifications. Really AU from what actually happened in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s kind of been a while and I’m so so sorry about that. I feel so bad for not writing in forever. I won’t pretend to have any really good excuses just that life got really hectic with school, being sick, keeping up with 2 different sports and family matters. I hope this chapter is able to make up for it though and in the next week or so I’ll have out another chapter. Next Sunday I leave for France for a couple of weeks and I won’t have my computer, but hopefully since school is now out, I’ll be able to finish this story by then. I plan on writing one more long chapter like this one and the previous ones, but the last one will probably be brief epilogue style chapter. The next chapter will be after the defeat of Kuvira, but before Korra and Asami go to the Spirit World. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own LoK or anything related to Lok, really wish I did though.

Korra’s point of view.

I wake up screaming, an utter throat tearing scream. It feels like I have been screaming for hours and hours but really it’s only been a couple of minutes. There’s something grabbing my arm and I try and pull away, but I can’t, I can’t move. What’s wrong why can’t I move? I start to panic, my breaths coming quickly, low and harsh. The grip tightens and moves around my waist, encompassing my whole upper body. I try and kick this thing away from me but my legs won’t move, they feel like blocks of lead. As I start to hyperventilate, I can hear a voice calling to me through the sound of blood rushing in my ears. 

“Korra, Korra! KORRA! Come one Korra it’s me. Everything is okay. It was just a night terror, you’re okay. Listen to me! Korra I’m here, it’s Asami, you’re safe now.” 

As I start to recognize the voice as my beautiful girlfriend’s, I slowly start to relax. As I get my senses back I feel her warm skin pressed against mine, her long ivory arms wrapped around my shaking body. I somehow ended up curled up in her lap clutching on to her for dear life. I can feel her soft lips pressed against my forehead whispering nonsense against my sweaty skin. I can feel her steady heartbeat, the slow thudding calming my own rapidly beating heart. I can feel her strong worn hands rubbing up and down my back making small random patterns. 

“Korra? Hey you’re okay now. It’s okay I’m here for you, I promise.” I could hear Asami’s quiet voice breaking through the darkness of my mind like a lighthouse beam for a lost ship. 

“I-I know you are. It just hurts so bad. I can still hear his voice still taunting me. I can still feel the poison being pressed into my skin. I can still feel the poison flowing through out my body. I can feel my heart shutting down and my body stop working. I can still feel the air leaving my lungs, my throat contracting, unable to breathe. I can still feel every bone being broken when I fell. I can still feel your tears falling on my body. I can still feel your shaking body pressed against mine. I can still feel Su taking the poison out of my body. I can still feel all the bones fixing themselves when Katara came to heal me.” I choked out. That’s all I can do now is choke on my tears. 

There was only silence from Asami’s end though. Honestly it’s all I wanted. I don’t want to be pitied or thought less of because I can’t walk and I have night terrors and I can only bend on the best of days and then only for a few minutes. I’m not getting any better. The only person that has been a constant in this whole ordeal has been Asami. She hasn’t left my side, she’s always there when I need her, and she always knows what to do when I get like this. I don’t know what or where I would be without her. She is my everything. I’ve finally calmed down enough to form coherent sentences so I try to put these thoughts into words. 

“Asami, you know you’re my everything right? You’ve been here for me this whole time, you’ve never left my side. You know exactly what I need when I need it. It might be a simple word of encouragement or a soft kiss. You have seen me at my lowest point, in my darkest days, and through my severest depression. I don’t know where I would be without you. You have given me everything Asami. You have given me hope and love and peace and solace and support and most of all, you have given me you. There hasn’t been day that has gone by where I don’t praise the spirits that I’m with you, that I’m so lucky to have you as my partner and my best friend. I know how hard it’s ben for you these past few years with everything going on. I can see how sad you are that I’m so broken. I heard you screaming my name when I fell from the sky. I felt you next to me the whole time Su was taking the metal out of my body. I knew you were there for me the whole time, and I can’t imagine what is must have been like to see the person you care most about broken, so close to death because Asami, if you were the one in my place, I would have been so broken. My heart would have shattered instantly. You are so strong and brave. I would be nothing without you. You are my pillar of strength and hope and life and you are the love of my life.” 

I must have really caught Asami off guard with my long winded sappy as hell speech about my feelings. I never make long winded sappy as hell speeches about my feelings. Except for that on time after my first tattoo… But really I never do. 

“Oh Spirits, Korra. What am I supposed to say after that?” She asks.

“I could think of a couple of things,” I say as I lean in to capture her lips with mine. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to heat up. Tongues begin to wander and hands start to explore familiar territory. I find myself underneath Asami, my left hand tangled in her long raven hair, my right hand trailing feather light touches up and down her back. Her hands are pretty busy too. Her left hand is at the waist of my sleep shorts while her right hand is scraping up and down my abs leaving long red lines behind. Soon enough all our clothing is scattered around the room, being taken off and thrown away as quickly as possible…

A few hours later…

I wake up to find I can’t feel my right arm. This isn’t normal even though I can never feel my legs. I begin to panic thinking the poison is still in my body eating away at my insides until I realize there is a head on my bicep. I let out a heavy sigh quietly thanking the Spirits I still have the use of my arms. 

I slowly carefully remove my arm from behind Asami’s head and shift my body enough so that I can move my legs to hang off the edge of the bed. Before I manage to get any farther I feel a hand trace the dark lines on my back, from the top of my spine to right below my lower back, up and down, side to side. Asami leaves no line untraced. 

“Where do you plan on going?” She quietly asks me. I can only sigh because I guess I wasn’t planning on going anywhere since I couldn’t even feel my legs. 

“Oh, you know just a stroll around the Air Temple, nothing crazy,” I mutter back. I hear her let out a small sigh behind me. 

“Korra, it’s going to get better okay? I know it seems like it is taking a long time to get any progress, but you are getting stronger. Master Katara says that even your healing sessions are going better.” Asami assures me. I let out my own sigh while shifting so that I’m laying back down. 

“I know, it’s just, I feel so vulnerable and useless just sitting around all day.” I say as I look over at Asami who is now lying next to me. 

“Well, why don’t we go out tomorrow? We can take the ferry over the mainland and just relax around town.” Asami asks looking back up at me. I shrug my shoulders and mutter something that sounds a lot like ‘yeah whatever you say.’ And with that Asami smiles leans up and places a chaste kiss to my lips and curls into my side, head resting against my chest. 

Four months later…  
Asami and I eventually did end up going into Republic City though the trip wasn’t as relaxing as we thought it was going to be. Let me clarify, it consisted of being swarmed every ten seconds by people thanking me for again saving the world, bringing the Air Nation back to its full glory, or saying how sorry they are about my current state. The last part was the one that really got under my skin and after only two hours of being in town I had asked Asami if we could go back home. 

But that happened a long time ago it seems. Now I’m back and better than ever, well that’s what I keep telling myself anyways. I’ve finally gotten the feeling back into my legs and have started really training again, my bending having fully come back. At the present moment I’m in the middle of meditation with the new Air Benders. Most of them are having trouble sitting still and concentrating, but there are a few that are naturals and sit quietly and still for the whole deration of the lesson. 

When the lesson is finally over, much to my relief, none other than the brilliant young CEO of Future Industries is standing against the closest building waiting for me. I can’t but smiles as I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close against me. 

“Hi,” I whisper into her ear. “Hey,” she whispers back into mine. And we stand like that for a while, just content to be close to each other, in one another’s space. Asami finally pulls back and looks at me, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me. Maybe get some dinner, catch a mover, stop in at Zane’s place since it’s been a while.” Asami asks. And I can’t help but smile at the last part. It’s been almost eight months since I’ve been to the shop and honestly I can’t wait to see what they’ve done to the place this time. 

“Sounds like a great plan.” I murmur back as I try to lean in and capture her dark red lips with mine, but she pulls away before I get a chance. I pout as she turns to leave.

“Not in front of your students young Avatar.” She throws over her shoulder sending me a wink a long with her words carried on the evening breeze. I can’t help but groan as I turn back to my students and mutter something along the lines of ‘class is finished early’ and ‘get out of here so I can go get ready.’ My students get the message and quickly clear the courtyard. 

I quickly make my way back to my room to clean up and change into some nicer clothes. After training all day mine are drenched in sweat and I smell worse than a Sky Bison. 

I grab a wash cloth and speedily wipe all the sweat and grim from my body while simultaneously try to pick out something to wear. By some miracle I was able to get ready in only 10 minutes, even fixing my hair into a new wolf tails. I then find Asami by the stables where Naga is and in another 5 minutes we’re leaping off the cliff of Air Temple Island and into the bay in the direction f Republic City. 

After getting to the main land, I direct Naga in the direction of one Asami and I’s favorite places to eat. It’s a little more high scale, but nothing super fancy. They always give Naga a treat when we arrive. 

Dinner goes smoothly, no major interruptions which is honestly a huge relief. After I had regain the ability to walk on my own, the first time we came to Republic City Asami and I were again swarmed by tons of people. Since then, the more I come over and people see, the less they feels the need to come close and crowd me which is honestly just fine with me. 

We end up not going to a mover, but instead head over to Zane’s shop to catch him before the shop closed. 

When we arrive at his shop, Asami and I are speechless. The outside has been completely redone, as in the whole shop looks different. It no longer has the flowing almost wave like pattern it did the last time I came. All the edges smooth and curved, dipping and rolling. Now it’s hard lines, sharp corners, and flat surfaces. Don’t get me wrong, I love the new design, it’s just that it is so different from the old one, I almost didn’t recognize the place. The new design though reminds me of a mixture between the Earth Kingdom with their stone homes made up of strait lines and flat surfaces and the Fire Nation with the harsh way that the sunrises and sunsets always catch the edges of the buildings and reflect off. 

It’s Naga that eventually snaps us out of our staring contest with the building. We finally enter the shop, a small bell ringing alerts everyone inside that we’ve entered. It takes just a minute for the guys to recognize us, but once they do we are being pulled into a giant group hug that I don’t mind in the least. Asami and I eventually manage to escape and we pull each person into their own hug. It’s not until I hear chucking from behind me that I turn around and finally see Zane. If possible the man has out on more muscle and has gotten even more tattoos. Now the tightly packed designs are starting to peak out from the edge of his neck line. 

I can’t but laugh as I pull him into a tight hug. His arms envelope me in a blanket or warmth and comfort. You would think his embrace would be tight and crushing, but it was actually very gentile and sweet. When he finally pulls back to get a good look at me, I see mischief flash in his eyes and I can’t help but role my own. 

“Zane,” I say, “What are you planning now?” 

He laughs but finally says while pulling Asami into her own hug, “Well it’s been a while and I’m sure you have plenty of new stories to tell me and plenty of new tattoos to remember them by.” 

Both Asami and I laugh at this, and I finally nod my head in agreement. 

“Yeah I guess there is plenty to tell and document from the last few months,” I shrug. 

“Well then let’s start right away then!” Zane replies as he grabs Asami and I’s hands and pulls us back to one of the rooms. There he grabs a couple chairs for us to sit in and talk first. And we talk for a long time, more or less going over exactly what had happened in the last 6 months. It takes almost 2 hours to finally get everything explained enough for Zane to get a general picture. The whole time he has his sketch book in front of him and every once in a while I see him jot down a phrase or note or little sketch and I know that he is coming up with a new tattoo idea as we tell him of our adventures. 

“Damn,” he mutters when we finally finish telling him the story, “You guys have been busy.” Asami and I only nod at this because really that is the understatement of the century. 

“But it think I got something for you,” Zane says quietly. I quirk an eyebrow and he just hands me his pad where I see he flipped to a new page and a detailed sketch is done in pencil. The design itself is simple yet complex at the same time. It consist of I would say three parts all working in harmony, but all being able to work separately. The first part are leaves that seem to be floating on steady calm breeze, starting at the top of my shoulder and spiraling downward until they would stop at my wrist. The leaves themselves are beautiful, full of color and life, vibrant and free. The next part is made up of tons of gears, all different sizes and shapes, some look like they would be brand new while others look old and used. They all somehow fit together and look like they should have always been there. It follows along the same line, spiraling down my arm right below the leaves. And the last part of the design consist of different symbols from all over the world. Some are from the Northern Water Tribe while others are from the South, some are from the far reaches of the Fire Nation while others are from right here in Republic City, and some are from every part of the Earth Kingdom and the most remote Air Temples. I recognize a few from picture I’ve seen on the walls at one point or another but some I’ve never seen. But no matter where they are from, they all have several things in common. For one they are all the same size, one nation’s symbols aren’t bigger than another’s. A second thing they are all done in black, not the color of the nation they belong to. This means two things for me, that all the nation are equal and that all the nations are unified together, that we make look different, but we are all human and therefore we all share the same bond to one another, a bond of understanding and compassion. 

It only take me showing the pad to Asami to get her on board with the idea. I finally hand the pad of paper back to Zane. 

“When can we start?” I question him with the most serious tone I’ve ever probably used. This only seems to amuse Zane. 

“We can start right now if you want and Asami doesn’t mind,” Zane says with a chuckle. I look over to Asami and she nods her head. 

“Yeah I don’t think that will be a problem,” I tell Zane.

“Great then we can start right now then.” He replies as he gets up and starts to get his supplies ready. I get off the stool I was sitting on and take of my jacket handing to Asami and then my shirt follows leaving me in my chest bindings and pants. I take a seat on the black leather recliner that I sat in for my first tattoo. 

“Obviously this one will be on your left arm and you know the drill by now,” Zane tells me as he finishes collecting all his necessary materials. 

I nod in understanding and with that Zane gets right to work, again easing into the final feeling. Just like before I’m not bothered by the pain, but find that it helps me to clear my mind and focus on what I need to. And just like the last times as Zane starts to get more in detail with the design the more it feels like I can actually feel it pulling at me. Zane starts with the leaves first and as he adds in each new one, the more I can feel the cool breeze they are floating on or smell the crisp air. But when Zane starts the gears, instead of the metals I feels pulling at me, I feel like I’m in Asami’s workshop. I can smell the oil and gasoline, but also the polished leather. It’s like I can feel the loose floor boards under my feet or feel the smooth paint of her Satomobile. With each new gear, comes a new detail of the workshop. Maybe it’s the tools that Asami leaves all over the place, or the posters of the new movers that Bolin are in or the newspaper clippings of Mako busting another gang hanging on the walls. Maybe it’s all the awards that Asami has earned for her inventions and racing resting peacefully on the self in the corner. And then the feeling is gone, replaced with a feeling that I have felt rarely, a feeling that I should experience more, but due to the job description of the Avatar, often don’t. It’s this feeling of complete calm and peace and balance. As each new symbol is added to the swirl, it only increases this feeling. Each nation separately added but equal to the last and equal to the next one. Each nation unique from the others but also unified. It’s a sense of being complete, something I feel only on rare occasions as the nations always seem to be fighting within themselves or against each other. It’s a strange feeling but one that I easily welcome and relish and think that I could get used to. At some point Zane finally finishes his new work of art. And the feelings slowly starts to slip away. 

“All righty then,” he says, “You’re all good to go, you know the drill, put the cream on twice a day and after tomorrow you can wrap it if you want. It should be good to go after a week and if you have time after that, feel free to come in so I can document this one.” 

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” I reply. “See you in a week Zane!” I call as Asami and I head out of the shop. 

“Bye Korra, bye Asami!” I hear him holler after us. 

When we get outside I whistle for Naga and she comes bounding out from behind the building. I grab onto Asami and leap on to Naga’s back. Once we’re settled on, I call out for Naga to take us home. 

The ride back to Air Temple Island only takes a few minutes and it’s only a few more minutes to get Naga all set up in her stable, but by the time Asami and I make it back to our room, the moon is already at the highest point of the sky. 

Asami and I finally settle down into bed around 2 according to the new alarm clock on the bed side table. Asami’s fingers are gently tracing the lines of my new tattoo while I run my hands through her raven hair. I’m not sure how long we’ve been doing this for but I could honestly do this for the rest of my life and have no regrets. After a while Asami’s fingers begin to slow and I can feel her breathing start to slow down and even out, but right before she drifts off to sleep I can hear her murmur something against my chest. 

“I’ll always love you Korra, until the last leaf blows, the last gear rusts, and last symbol loses its meaning.” 

And Spirits it’s moments like these that I’m reminded how lucky I am to have someone as loving and caring and amazing as Asami. 

“I know you will Asami,” I whisper back, “Because I will do the same for all eternity, until the Avatar Cycle is broken and my spirit is no more. But until that time comes, I will always love you. I’ll always love you and you alone.” 

And with that I feel myself start to slip into the realm of dreams and nightmares, though those have been a lot less recently. I sometimes wonder if it has anything to do with a certain raven haired heiress by me side the whole night, but then I remember it has everything to do with the calming presence of the beauty by my side. She truly is the reason I’m still sane and even functioning. Without her by my side, I’m not sure I would have been able to get through what I’ve been through. There is not a day that goes by that I don’t thank the Spirits for brining Asami into my life. 

“I love you Asami,” I manage to whisper. 

“I love you too Korra,” I vaguely hear Asami say as sleep finally takes me. “Forever and ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So only a couple more chapters left. Maybe, it depends if you guys want the story to continue or not, either way chapter 6 is going to wrap it up for the main plot and anything past that will just be added bonus stuff. Again if you liked it let me know if not tell me why and maybe I'll work on it for the next chapter. If you guys see any grammar errors, spelling errors, or anything else you need to let me know, tell me in the comments. Reviews and critiques are greatly welcomed and read. Until next time.


	5. Love is Finding Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation about what happens before Book 4, but then mostly takes place after Book 4. Korra's final tattoo (unless you guys want more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews! I really appreciate all of the support! This is going to be the last major chapter of the series as. I loved writing these stories, but it’s time to write some new material. Look for more stories and I really appreciate all of you have come back to read the rest of the story. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or anything associated with LoK. 
> 
> This chapter takes place after Korra has defeated Kuvira but her and Asami not gone to the Spirit World yet.

Korra’s point of view…

I left Air Temple Island one night, somehow slipping past Asami and making it to the West side of the island. There I watched as the moon rose above the waves. I could feel its pull on me, like it was speaking, telling me to find what I lost. I looked back to the main house, back to Asami but I made a choice in that instant, sitting under the moon in the middle of the courtyard that has brought so much pain and sadness but also much life and happiness. I wrote a quick letter telling Asami that I had to go find myself, that I needed to do this by myself as I didn’t quite know where I would be going yet. 

That was almost 3 years ago. Since then I cut my hair, leaving my old self behind and I did what the moon told me to do, I went and found myself again. This meant a lot of my time was spent traveling alone giving me lots of time to think about who I really was. I replayed all of the memories I could possibly remember going back as far as I could to find my true self, the self that no one had influenced or manipulated. I found this to be impossible since most of my childhood memories were of me in the White Lotus compound in the South Pole. I thought about the things that I really enjoyed doing, fighting and being with Asami are my top contenders. I think back and try to figure out why I like fighting so much. The only reason I get is because that’s what I’ve been doing since I entered the White Lotus compound. That’s really all I’ve done my entire life is fight and train and learn about fighting and training. Being with Asami though, when I think about our relationship, I always feel lighter, happier, fuller. I never feel like I was forced to do anything, I just did what ever felt right and was to love Asami. No one told me to love her. No one taught me about loving someone, I figured that out all on my own. 

And at that point in my journey was when I felt like I had truly found myself for the first time in a very very long time. After that I tried to live my life as best as I could, not how someone else told me to. When I got into arguments, I found that what actually felt natural for me to do was talk to the other person in a reasonable matter, to try and come to a compromise or talk out our difference rather than just fight them. I found that I actually enjoy spending a lot of time with the Spirits whereas before I found them to be just bothersome. As time went one and this continued, I started to feel whole again. It felt like the void had finally been filled. On one particular night, when the moon was full and I was mediating with a couple of Spirits, when I opened my eyes instead for seeing the Spirits I was with, facing me was Avatar Aang. I was shocked. I hadn’t been able to connect with my past lives in so long, it felt like I had lost them forever. Aang must have understood this. 

“Korra, it has been a long time since you have been able to call upon your past lives. We were also worried about the connection, not being able to help you when you most needed us was most concerning for us. But with the journey you have been on for the 3 years, you have finally found your true self and re-established the link between us. By leaving what attempted to control you, you were able to find who you truly are. This person you are now was always the person you were meant to be, it’s just that everyone else got in your way. Other people wanted you to be what they wanted, what they needed, and at times it was necessary for you to be a strong willed fighter, but that is the difference now. Now you can a strong fighter when you need to, but you can also identify situations that may require words and peace, not fists and violence. You are no longer controlled by anyone else so you can make these decisions for yourself. Now Korra it is time to return to those who you love and face the next challenge the world will face. You will understand this when you return to Republic City. Oh, and Korra, will you tell Katara and Tenzin and the grandkids I say hello, it has been a long time.” And with that I watched as all my other past lives appeared behind Aang and after a few minutes they all vanished, leaving me with the Spirits I started mediating with. 

And so I did and Aang told me to, I returned home. I snuck back into my room on Air Temple Island one night, carefully crawling into bed with Asami. I must have disturbed her a bit more than I meant to because she rolled over slowly opened her eyes, took one look at me, slapped me across the face, then was kissing me like she hadn’t seen me in 3 years. When we finally had to come back up for air, Asami had tears flowing down her cheeks and the biggest smile that I’ve ever seen. To say the least, we talked until someone started calling everyone to breakfast and even after then. We didn’t leave our room until someone came looking for Asami for dinner. After that, everything kind of just fell into place and life was good, until I learned about the Kuvira problem. 

What happened after that was a blur. Everything with the Earth Kingdom, Kuvira, Republic City, Toph, compared to everything else that had happened in the last 3 was over all in a matter of seconds, though those were probably some of the most difficult seconds of my life. 

Now Asami and I are back in Republic City, getting ready for Varrick’s wedding, though very little is actually happening. It mostly consists of Asami and I relaxing all day, mostly just talking or just happy to be in each other’s presence. Since I’ve returned, our relationship has only gotten stronger and we’ve only gotten closer if that is at all possible. 

The current moment is a rare one as I’m not spending it next to Asami. Right now I’m walking through Republic City, looking at all of the reconstruction projects and talking with both people and Spirits about how they think everything is being handled. So far I’ve gotten good constructive answers, which is all I was looking for. I do this a couple times a week and bring the findings back to Asami and the counsel to do with as they please. 

When I finish my rounds, I decide to take a quick walk over to the Pro Bending Arena to check on its construction progress. But on the way there, I get slightly side tracked. And when I say slightly I mean, I literally stop turn around and head the other way and don’t even think about going back. What caught my attention was the exterior of Zane’s tattoo shop. The structure had changed again. Now it was a combination of the flowing lines from the first couple times I went and the sharp hard edges of the last time I was there. You would think this would clash and be unpleasant to look at, but it’s the complete opposite. Looking at the exterior, you would never think it was a tattoo shop. The way the curves flow into the hard edges and the sharp lines transition back in to large sweeping curves is just incredible to look at. 

At some point I manage to actually walk into the shop. When I do I’m immediately wrapped in bone crushing hug. Turns out it was Zane who somehow managed to put on more muscle and get more tattoo. Now almost every inch of his skin is covered except for his head, hands and part of his neck. He steps back looks me up and down and finally says. 

“Took you damn long enough to find your way in here, and did you do something with your hair?” I can’t help but break into a fit of laughter. 

“Yeah,” I say, “It has been a while hasn’t it? And yeah I got a little taken off, only like 10 inches or so.” With that he takes my hand and leads me back to a room where we end up talking for the rest of the day and well into the night, When we finally finish talking, I grab one of his sketch books and start to draw an image on the page. When I finish, I show it to Zane who nods his head in agreement. And with that I quickly strip out of all my out clothes, just leaving me in my wrappings. I then lay down on the leather table and wait for Zane to get his stuff together. He doesn’t say anything as he taps my leg to let me know he is about to start. I just nod and quietly wait for him to start. 

Zane starts the new design right above my left knee and goes all the way up to right before my fire tattoo. The new design is rather complex and yet simple at the same time. It represents my struggle to find myself in the world I live in. It is mostly going to be done in sliver greyish color, that is supposed to be metal, representing the importance of the material in our modern lives, but also how it can be controlling and consuming, how it can take over and make us forget where we come from. About mid-thigh is the White Lotus symbol, representing how it has been at the center of my life and how it has controlled me since I can remember. Around it, moving out in a spiraling direction one way are words that once used to define me, but now no longer do and in the other way are words that now define who I am, who I say I am. Surrounding the whole thing still done in the silverish grey color are each elements’ symbol along with the Future Industries logo and a symbol that Aang showed me that was used to represent the Avatars past lives. This repeating border that surround that whole design represents what has held me together in the past and continues to hold me together. Of course as the Avatar I have had the ability to use all of the elements and at times in my life, I’ve used my bending to keep me sane, but more importantly they mean that I’m whole, that I’m still here. I have the Future Industries logo for Asami. She has been through everything with me, standing tall by my side the whole time, always there for me no matter what. And then the symbol Aang showed me. Even though I couldn’t always feel the connection with my past lives, they have always been there looking out for me. And now that I have that connection back I finally feel complete, everything is in harmony and everything is finally balanced. 

Once Zane finishes, he wordlessly hand me what I need to take care of it for the next couple of weeks and I pull my clothes back on. As I’m leaving the shop, he pulls me into one more hug and whispers in my ear. 

“Come and visit when you’re in the city okay? I want to see you in here at least once a week, got it?” 

“Don’t worry Zane, I hear you loud and clear.” I whisper back and tighten my grip on him just a little. At some point we pull apart and I start the long walk back to Air Temple Island. 

By the time I get home, by the height of the moon in the sky, it’s almost morning. I quietly slip in through the window in our room, again strip out of my clothes until I’m only left in my wrappings and carefully climb into bed. When I do, Asami wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her face into my chest and I can’t help but chuckle a little. But before I can get to sleep I hear her say into my chest. 

“Let me guess, you went to see Zane right? Or was it more of an ‘I got side tracked, but it turned out to be 12 hour detour.’” I can’t help but chuckle again, because yeah that’s exactly what happened. Apparently that’s all Asami needed as an answer because I hear her chuckle too. 

“So where’s this new tattoo?” Asami asks.

“Left thigh, starting at my knee and going up until it meets my fire tattoo.” I reply not really feeling like making her guess. I then feel her fingers ghost over said skin, feeling for the slightly raised lines of the new tattoo, trying to guess what it is. After several minutes of this, I just end up telling Asami what it is and half an hour later I finish telling her what each part means, though I’m sure she could guess what most of the tattoo meant. Once I finish explaining, Asami curls back up into my side, head laying on my chest while one hand is intertwined with my own and the other is tracing part of my flame tattoo, the part over my abs, and the top part of my new one. 

It’s not until the sun starts to rise above the horizon that I finally start to feel tired, but as I start to drift off, I feel Asami shift. I look down to see facing me.

“Korra,” she murmurs and I hum letting her know I’m listening, “I will always be here for you no matter what. And I just wanted you to know that you have held me together through everything as well. You have been with me every step of the way and you have always been there when I’ve needed you, especially after what happened to my dad…” At that she chokes up a bit, and I can’t help but lean down and press my lips to hers while swiping my thumb under her eyes to get rid of the tears that start to leak out. 

“I know you will Asami. And that means the world to me, that I have been able to help you and be there for you and now I always will.” I murmur back. There’s long pause before she speaks again. 

“I love you Korra to the moon and back.” 

“And I love you Asami more than there are stars in the sky.” I whisper into her ear as we both drift off into a peace filled sleep, one that will bring us into a new day, a new age of peace that hasn’t been seen in a very very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end. Unless of course you guys want me to do more, but if that’s the case, then you’ll have to give me some ideas about a new tattoo and a story to go along with it. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, left a comment or review, followed, favorited, bookmarked, or left kudos. I really appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this story that started after seeing a Tumblr post about Korra getting a tribal tattoo. I’ll be writing more stories, not necessarily about Korra and Asami, but I have several ideas and plots already so we’ll see. And for the last time, if you see and grammar errors, spelling mistakes, let me know and feel free to leave comments and reviews, all are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Hope you liked it. Again if you see any errors or inconsistencies let me know. Every critique is appreciated.


End file.
